Often small animals are attracted to water. In swimming pool having relatively high sides, a small animal may easily fall into the swimming pool and be unable to climb out. If no one is around to notice the small animal struggling in the pool, the animal likely will tire and eventually drown.
There have been efforts to provide a device that will permit a small animal to safely climb out of a swimming pool. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,540 issuing to Phelps on Nov. 27, 1990 and entitled “Swimming Pool Escape System for Animals and Insects”. Therein disclosed is a swimming pool escape ramp that is pivotably coupled to a base member and is buoyantly supported to allow the animal to egress from the body of water and climb out of the swimming pool. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,623 issuing to Parr on Jan. 3, 1995 and entitled “Method and Apparatus for Rescuing Frogs from a Swimming Pool”. Therein disclosed is a device for supporting a frog in a swimming pool. A pad with a convex top surface that extends slightly below the waterline is placed in the swimming pool so the frog may climb on the pad. The pad attaches to a ladder with a snap on C-shaped clamp arranged to support the device at the waterline. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,045 issuing to Zehner on Mar. 14, 2006 and entitled “Pat Ramp”. Therein disclosed is a horizontal platform with a sloping ramp that extends into the water of a swimming pool. The ramp has traction enhancing ribs.
While these devices have greatly aided in small animals being able to climb out of a swimming pool, often the devices have been difficult for the small animal to climb onto, especially when the device incorporates a ramp at a relatively steep angle. In many instances the small animal may tire and drown before being able to climb up the ramp. This is especially true when the ramp is slippery due to splashing of water or wave action in the swimming pool. Therefore, there is a need for a simple device that can easily be positioned within a swimming pool and permits a small animal to easily navigate or swim onto and provides a secure footing for the animal to climb out of the pool.